


YEAH!!

by yauksiei



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: A Star is Born, Disney Songs, Gen, Hercules - Freeform, Humor, Loosely Based on a True Event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yauksiei/pseuds/yauksiei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always that ONE song that gets her EVERY time.....just a little one-shot based on true events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	YEAH!!

**Author's Note:**

> Jared Padalecki belongs to Genevieve by law and Kripke by contract. Genevieve belongs to Jared by law. In short, I own nothing.

Genevieve decided that, since it was a slow day for her, she'd visit Jared on set before lunch instead of during. So that's where she was now, sitting on Jared's chair by the cameras. Her iPod was on, playing Disney songs. Because really, no matter how old she got, Classic Disney would always be awesome to her.

They were in the middle of a take when one of her personal favorites, Colors of the Wind, ended and a new song began. Now, I should tell you that the song was pretty quiet, so Genevieve had to turn her iPod up in order to hear it. So it was no real surprise that the new song was REALLY LOUD in her ear.

"YEAAAH!" the Muses from Hercules SHOUTED into her ear. And you know what Genevieve did?

"WHOOOOAAA!!!"

She jumped 2 feet off the chair, her headphones falling from her ears. Suddenly all eyes were on her, wide and confused. But it wasn't like "I don't understand" kind of confused. It was more like "WTF are you having a heart attack?" confused.

"Uh, baby, are you ok?" Jared asked slowly, as if speaking to a toddler.

Genevieve, frustrated and embarrassed, quickly turned her iPod down and grumbled, "Stupid Hercules..."

"What?"

"Nothing!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The second time this happened, Genevieve had been reading emails on her laptop. It was a rainy night, and storms always made Jared tired. Hence the giant burrowed into her hip, snoring away. ("I do NOT snore!" "Of COURSE not, Jare...")

Once again, Genevieve was listening to her Disney playlist. This was the first time since that incident on set that she was listening to it. She hadn't even touched her iPod since then, afraid that the Muses would attack her. Hey, it could happen!

She had settled into a nice, concentrating bubble. Click, read, stroke Jared's hair. Click, read, stroke Jared's hair. Gush on cute puppy noise. Lather, rinse, repeat. When suddenly---

"YEAAAAH!"

Genevieve still hadn't expected it. She let out a loud gasp, jolting a bit from surprise. Jared made a little "nnh" and wrinkled his nose before settling back down.

Well darn.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

This time, she was ready. Right?

Genevieve, this time, directly picked 'A Star is Born', preparing herself for the big intro. She was on top of this!

No doubt her look of concentration freaked Jared out a bit. He was sitting next to her at the table, reviewing a script for Monday. Her eyebrows were furrowed, her eyes wide under them, her nose was scrunched up, and her lips were pursed. She stared at the poor iPod like it was going to try and run off, or maybe attack her.

Just as he was about to reach out and put a hand on her shoulder, perhaps verrrry slowly take the device away from his wife's clenched hands, a sudden "YEEAAAAAH!" filled the quiet kitchen.

Genevieve's eyes went wider, her whole face loosening as she bolted up from surprise. Will this never end?!?!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"YEAAAH!"

"YEAAAH!"

"YEAAAH!"

"YEAAAH!"

"GEN! STOP IT!"

A huge hand covered the iPod, one of the fingers pressing pause. Genevieve looked up, her rabbit heart finally slowing down a little bit. Her husband was actually panting from the effort of shutting his trap and letting her play the intro over and over and jump or just staaaare at the iPod before he just couldn't TAKE IT anymore!

"Whatever you're doing," he murmured after a calming breath, "Stop."

Now, being married to a man who was practically a puppy himself for over a year, had its advantages. For example, Genevieve had all but mastered the "kicked my puppy" look. She put that look on now, even adding some tears in her eyes. Because she didn't want to be scared by this song anymore. It would never catch her unsurprised EVER again.

Jared blinked in surprise. Then a tear fell, and he broke. "Oh, baby," he whispered, pulling her close, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean...I just thought, y'know, you were gonna go deaf or something. Or maybe have a heart attack from all the mini-ones you've been having." and the fact that the YEAAAAH was getting so annoying he was about to crush the puny device under his meaty fist, but Gen didn't need to know that part.

Genevieve did a little sniffle. "Why can't I listen to my favorite song?"

"I thought that was the Colors of the Wind song."

Aw, he knew her favorite Disney song! That was very sweet. "...my second favorite song, then." she turned up the puppy look, sending it right at him with guns loaded. She saw the instant his will shattered.

"W-well...it...I..." Sigh. "Ok."

Genevieve kissed his cheek and went back to 'training'.

"YEAAAH!"

"YEAAAH!"

"YEAAAH!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

But no matter what, the song still got her every time.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! RIP co-founder for Apple! You will be missed!


End file.
